The present invention relates generally to information processing systems and more particularly to a methodology and implementation for controlling display features in a display screen environment.
In networked computer systems, a plurality of computers are connected together and one or more of the computers generally performs the function of a network server. A network may be established through the hard-wired interconnection of a plurality of computer terminals in a local network or on a wider scale such as the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW) which may include telecommunication links. In any case, the network server acts as the central control unit for providing access to files, programs and program execution to the individual computers connected within the network. In general, a networked computer terminal will xe2x80x9clogonxe2x80x9d to the network and obtain access to a network server. The network server will download a homepage presentation on the user""s terminal which may include audio and video effects. From the initial screen display, a user may designate any other xe2x80x9caddressxe2x80x9d to get to another xe2x80x9clocationxe2x80x9d or Web page screen display. The user may also select from a plurality of functions which may be presented for user selection on the initial display.
All of the above operations are typically performed by the movement of a mouse or pointer device to a selected screen location which contains indicia representative of a user-desired function or web site address. When the pointer device is pointing to the desired screen area, the user then xe2x80x9cclicksxe2x80x9d or presses a button on the mouse or other pointer device to actuate the selected function or transfer to the selected address.
Workstation or PC (personal computer) display screen sizes can vary in size. With more information and options presented to users of the Internet for example, it is more desirable to have larger screens to facilitate viewing of the many options and xe2x80x9chyperlinksxe2x80x9d presented. However, for handicapped individuals and individuals with only limited range of hand motion, mouse or pointer device movement becomes an obstacle in navigating through the Internet, and even a greater problem when larger screens, such as workstation displays, are utilized. For individuals with limited movement capabilities, it is very difficult to move a pointer, using a mouse or similar device, across a screen display in order to highlight a selected hyperlink or function indicium located at the opposite side of the display.
Moreover, present scrolling techniques are also difficult to manage for those with limited movement capabilities since typically a scrolling arrow must be over an xe2x80x9carrow-downxe2x80x9d indicium on the display and then the actuate button must either be held down while the screen advances one line at a time, or individual clicks must be sequences to scroll down a line at a time. This function is quite difficult for many handicapped individuals. Moreover, the granularity of input distance that constitute movements is assumed to be the same for all uses. A person who cannot move the mouse in fine movements cannot currently have input mouse movements tuned to that person""s capabilities in terms of the amount of linear distance traveled. Someone with very limited motor control may move across the edge of a displayed page since currently no boundaries exist which define a maximum distance that the mouse can move or which define the granularity or sensitivity of the pointer movement in response to a mouse movement. For individuals with limited motor control, it would also be desirable to be able to provide smooth cursor movements on a display screen which correspond in general to a user""s mouse movement while being relatively non-responsive to irregular mouse movement inputs from a user.
Thus, there is a need for an improved processing methodology and implementation for enabling control of various aspects of displayed scroll boxes to facilitate the use of such boxes.
A method and implementing computer system are provided in which a user is able to customize the appearance of scroll boxes generated by an application on a user""s display screen. In an exemplary embodiment, a user is enabled to establish the relative size and shape of displayed scroll boxes in order to facilitate the use of the scroll boxes.